


Royal Sweet Water Quarters

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Animals, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Multi, Princes & Princesses, Romantic Fluff, Sneaking Around, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead Jones is just the stable boy in the Royal courts of Riverdale. He comes from the wrong side of the tracks. He doesn’t come from wealth of higher class. He comes from a working class and very little money. He loves animals every since he was a little boy. He would go out and watch the people of higher states then him ride the horses.Now he tends to the horses for his royal Queen, Queen Alice and her beloved daughter Princess Elizabeth.Queen Alice is looking for a suitor for young Elizabeth. She doesn’t want her taking the throne with out a wealth man beside her. It has to be the traditional way.That’s Alice Cooper’s mind. I’m realty that isn’t what Elizabeth wants. She wants a kind and loving man. Who see’s her for her. Not for her crown, her status and most importantly for her money. She didn’t even know if she wants the throne.Why can’t Polly take over? She’s the oldest.What happens when the stable boy and the princess starts talking?Does it become a forbidden friendship or more?





	1. Chapter 1

In the small hidden country of Riverdale, near the island of Greendale . Lived a lonely stable boy. A boy who was judged for his background before him. How cruel that must be? He hadn't had a good start in life. 

A runaway mum. A drunken dad. A broken family home. A homeless boy. A sisterless brother to a brotherless sister. A family that was once is now, no more. A son that needs his mother is now no longer available. As she couldn't take being shun upon by the town for giving birth whilst not being married. 

Whilst leaving those burdens behind she left one child but brought the other. Whilst leaving her beloved partner. Unwanted that child may feel in his mother eyes she couldn't take the whispers of the whole town. 

As Riverdale is set in its traditional ways. For what it seems the adults are but the children are accepting and are diverse in many ways. 

A family that once were happy is no longer happy. A fearful, scared mother ran. Ran away from the traditional ways. Leaving her son and beloved partner but taking a piece of her old life behind. A bond between mother and daughter is unbreakable. Absolutely unbreakable. More so to the point that mother chose between her children. Which no mother shall ever be able to do so. 

A strong structure no more. No more beloved partner or daughter made his father fall of the wagon. A drunken mess. Such a sorry sight to see. His drinking his way to death that poor boy can't stop him. 

Much rather live on the streets then see his old man drink himself to death. But that wasn't the case. His father lost his job and their small house. It wasn't much but it was there's. There's no longer. 

Picking up the odd job when and where he can trying to get somewhere. He can't keep staying in the cleaning cupboard at school. 

School and Pops was this boys safe space. Where he could feel and be his self. Pop gave the lad jobs when and where he could but it wasn't enough to keep him alive. 

The boy was in desperate need looking at the towns notice board he saw a job for offer. It had good pay and even offered him a place to stay. The only down side to it was that it was in the Royal Quarters. 

The job is perfect for him. The stable men. He can work and go to school. Granted that Riverdale High had all different types of classes. Upper class, middle class and even working class school was very divided at lunch and break. 

He's around the royals each day everyday. He knows how to deal with them. Most importantly the work was with the animals. 

That's what had him the animals. He had always connected with animals. He thought much so that they were better than humans. There's so many reasons why. 

They listen when you actually want to speak to someone. They don't judge you. They comfort you when they sense that you really need comfort. They don't abandon you. These are just some of the reason why it's important for him to work with animals. They never left him in his darkest of times. 

Horses, he has always loved horses. Ever since he was a little boy, he has loved them. There are one of his favourite animals along side dogs. Their loyal animals. Loyalty is very important to him as a person. As he has faced very little of it in his life. 

When he was a little boy his father would use to take him to the stable where he worked. He would help groom and ride the horses. He would always wish the weekend to come, now he wishes for a better life he envies the upper class. 

When the argues  occurs between mother and father the boy took his Little sister to Sweet Water River to watch the people ride horses. Some of them let them pet them and talked about how old they were what their names were. He always loved watching the sunset listen to piece and quit. It's his escape from the brokenness of his family or was. As his family is no more. 

As the boy is standing in the middle of the Royal quarters he feels out of place. He's waiting with other people for apply for the job. As each person leaves with a  sorrowful look on their faces another one enters nerves heightened. 

As the boy enters he isn't met with her magistracy he's meant with a man. He's about an middle aged man with what seems to be his son standing next to him. The boy next to him looks familiar. He's seen him around school. Then a light bulb went off in the boys mind. That's Archie Andrews a guy from school. He has spoken to him in lessons and in the halls  but isn't too sure if he realise who he is. 

He thanks his lucky stars that he doesn't have to interview with the Queen. It's been known that Queen Alice is quit the piece of work. She has unexpectedly high standards. What was everyone expecting she is the Queen and had lost her King in a terrible accident. 

"Good afternoon Sir." They boy said. 

"Good afternoon young sir, what's your name?" He asked him. 

"I'm Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third, sir." he answered. 

"I'm Fred Andrews, Forsythe. It's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Please sir,call me Jughead." he asked. 

" Very well and please call me Fred. Is you're father Fp Jones?" he asked. 

That made Jughead curious, no one really asked about his family. It was a sore spot for him so he tends to shut that topic down. 

" Yes, may I ask you how you know him?" 

" Me and your father were good friends back in school. How is he? "he asked. 

" He's not doing very well Fred. That's partly why I'm looking for a job and somewhere to stay. I assume you've heard about my mother. " 

" Yes Jughead I have, you would assume that the gossiping nature of our country would die down over time but it just makes it worse. " Fred said sympathetic. 

Fred took a few moments to consider all the people he's seen so far. He knew non who he's seen so far are Queen approved but Jughead will be. He's a hard working young man. He needs a place to work and sleep. Someone in his situation won't want to mess that up. 

" Well Jughead considering I know your situation. I know how cruel this country has been on you. I know you're a hard working lad. Our Archie knows you from school. He has been helping me chose best fit for the role. I think you are more than capable of this job. You'll work for me, I take orders from the Queen and then you take orders for me. In the stables theirs a barn house you'll live in where me and Archie lives too. I help with construction and repair in the castle. " he explained. 

Jughead couldn't believe it. He thought that this is life letting him have a win. This is him finding his own feet on his own. He doesn't need his so called family. Even though he misses Jellybean so much it kills him each day. He has gotten here by himself. 

"Thank you Fred. I really appreciate this. I know their were other applications that might have been more qualified. Thank you for taking a chance for me." 

Jughead walked out of the Royal quarters with a win on his back. He was so incredibly thankful to Fred and Archie. All he was to do know before starting the job was get all his stuff and take it to the barn house. 

The barn house is just a small cottage near the barn and the castle. So the workers are close to their duties. 

Later that day, Jughead returned to the Royal quarters with his belongings. Very little belongings he could fit them all in a reasonable sized backpack. 

The cottage only has two bedrooms upstairs then a kitchen and a living room. Of course a toilet, they don't expect them to do their business outside for the whole world to see. 

Now fully unpacked and sharing a room with Archie Andrews. Honestly he would have never expected himself sharing a house, let a lone a bed room with Riverdale's very own Troy Bolton. 

Jughead was eager to get to work. Why? The animals of course. He didn't mind working, after all he's been doing it more then people his age. 

Walking down to the stables, he didn't realise how close the river was to them. He wouldn't have thought it been that close to the castle but yet it is. 

Walking in to the stables he was in awe. The Andrews dog Vegas was lying in a corner where a chair was. He seemed peacefully happy. As we walked further through the stables, he looked at each gate. Each gate contained a horse in. Different types of breed, different types of ages. All gorgeous and loyal creatures. 

As he walked past one of the horses, it neighed at him. Jughead wasn't sure if the horse was startled or shocked to see a new face or even excited. 

He walked back to that certain horse. It was a gorgeous caramel, hazelnut exmore pony. There are so many different types of horses in this stable alone. It made him so happy that he gets to work with all of them. 

He raised his hand up so the horse could smell his hand. Smell and sense that he's okay. He's a good person. He isn't dangerous, he isn't going to hurt them. He is safe. As his hand is raised the horse bobs its head up over the railing. Places its nose right above Jughead hands so it's hovering. 

As the horse breathed his breath is felt on the palm of Jughead hand. It tickled his hands and an escaped chuckled slipped out of his lips then morphed in to a smile. Not just a fake one he put on for people to stop with the question. But this was a genuine smile. No fake grin just a pure happy one. 

He slowly removed his hand from under the horses noise and slowly raised it up so he could begin petting it. As he stroked down its noise. It's head bobbing up and down with glee. His other hand went to pet part of his back.

Jughead was in an entrance. He was in awe of these creatures he spent so many years watching the upper class ride them. Of course he had those moments with his father but all those happy moments with his family seemed ruined to him. 

As he petted the horses some more he hadn't realised someone else was in the stables. That person like a mouse moving around so quite. 

"Her name is Caramel." The voice said from a few stable gates down to where he stood. 

He turned around in shock. Thinking that he was alone but really reality wouldn't let him have five minutes to himself being happy before someone else was there. 

As he looked up to the person behind the voice, he wasn't expecting it to be that person. 

He was expecting to be alone with the horses and not standing in front of her. 

Princess Elizabeth Cooper.


	2. 2

Every girl has dreamed about becoming a princess. It doesn't matter the age. It was their right of passage. Princess party's or dressing up as them for Halloween. Every girl has done it.

Obsessing over which Disney princess you are. Arguing between friends as you feel as you're more like that princess than she is. Are you a Cinderella or an Aurora?

Taking those silly little quizzes to prove which one you are. Disappointed with the outcome you get because you weren't getting the results you wanted so you retake and retake the quiz until you do. 

Every girl has done it. There's no shame in it. Ask every little girl what they want to be when their older. The answer will be either the following : a doctor, a nurse, a princess or maybe a hairdresser. There the common ones. 

But did you notice how princess came up. 

Ever since she was a little girl she hasn't dreamt about becoming a princess. She hasn't dreamt about being queen. She hasn't dreamt about having her own kingdom. But she has dreamt about when her Prince Charming will come. 

Little girls dreams around the globe are her reality. Princess of Riverdale. Riverdale is her kingdom. Riverdale is soon to be one day in the future her very own. 

Some will be jumping for glee, not her. She doesn't want this life. She didn't chose this life. She's wasn't like Megan Markle. Who married in to that life style. She got a choice when marrying in but she doesn't. She has royal blood. No matter how much she doesn't want this she has no choice. She's a princess and she has to go by the princess hand book. 

As stupid as it sounds their is one. Well of sorts. Of course there's certain things you have to do as a princess, but a princess of an overbearing mother and a infuriating queen. You have to follow and obey the queen's rule for the castle. 

A good appearance at all time. No association with people who are beneath you. That's the thing, this princess doesn't see anyone beneath her. She sees each other as their equals. Even though she knows no one might see it like that. She hopes that one day if she has to take the throne. She'll make Riverdale more diverse. Just like herself and her friends.

What the public eye doesn't see, they don't see the cracks in the facade the royals show for their kingdom. In the walls of the Palace its a broken darkness. 

Ever since King Hal past the Queen has been on an ambitious power hold. Queen Alice is a very independent individual and add a kingdom to that equation, that makes her unstoppable. She has total control and power. 

King Hall passed in a terrible accident but to the people of Riverdale it was a tragedy. A powerful king died in a war to get the throne. Cousin vs cousin . Cooper vs Blossom. 

Hal Cooper died by being poisoned by a mole. One of their cooks were working for the Blossoms and had a deep heated for King Hal stemming back to their high school days. But got covered up by the police station and by the Royal Courts as it was a heart attack not a murder. 

Hal Cooper was the other half to Alice Cooper. They kept each other same. They loved each other dearly. A high school romance. A typical cliche. 

A typical cliche to the public eye but a facade to the the Royals. Two perfect daughters, one that shall rule the throne some day. A son that was adopted when they were in high school as a young couple was foolish and their actions led to consequences. 

Hidden family secrets and a darkness that contains deep in side them. As being a royal isn't what it's seemed. 

These a secret that the younger generation of the Cooper's and Blossoms don't know. They don't know that their related. A deep feud between families. 

Tradition says that for when a Princess is to take over the throne on their 18th birthday they must be married. That's just perfect in Alice Cooper eyes. 

To Princess Elizabeth that is sexist. Why can't her mother see that. Just because she started out with a man on the throne doesn't mean she needs one. Her mother can and is running the Kingdom by herself that means she is more then capable to as well. 

She is 17 soon to be 18 this year. Her sister Polly is 18 already so why isn't she managing the throne. Polly seems different lately and she is being secretive. 

Dose her mother think Polly is incompetent of running the kingdom. 

Why dose it have to be her? 

Most importantly why does she have to have a royal man beside her. Why can't she fall in love the normal way. Why dose it have to be forced? She doesn't even know if she's lovable. Everyone just treats her as a Princess and not an actual normal person. 

Princess Elizabeth feels trapped in the facade what her family portrays. It's consuming and she hates it. She likes to escape with in the four walls of the castle and theirs three certain places she'll go. 

The place she decided to slip away from the madness of her family is the gardens. She loves taking a book from the library going down in the late afternoon reading said chosen book. Sitting by the river. Watching the sunset then making her way back through the beautiful lit garden with the Fair light's all lighting up the night sky underneath the stars. 

She decided to go earlier in the day to day as the atmosphere of the castle was too soul consuming. She needed to get away from the rules and set structures and have time to herself. For Princess Elizabeth needed her me time. 

Her peace and quiet disrupted by the summoning of her mother by a text message. 

Technology just one of the positive things the 21st century has brought. Technology one of the new ideas the older people of Riverdale have accepted in to their traditional ways. 

Now making her way through the castle to her mothers office. Sitting at a massive desk covered in files, stationary and her loaded computer sat Queen Alice. 

"Elizabeth dear, I have some notices for you." 

"And what might they be mother?" She questioned. 

"We have a new stable boy joining us. He starts straight away. Oh the most important thing. Ah yes, you have a meeting with  suitable suitors all this month. So keep your calendar open." 

"Mother, do I seriously have to go to these meetings." 

"Elizabeth yes you do. Your father chose these suitors a couple of years ago just in case anything happened to him." Alice explained. 

"Mother, it's the 21st century and father isn't here anymore." 

"I'm very aware of that Elizabeth." 

" A Queen can run her country with out a partner beside her. Take a look at yourself mother. You do it everyday. The people of Riverdale are use to it. They don't complain. They love seeing an independent woman on the throne. "

" Elizabeth your still doing these meetings. For your fathers sake. He may be gone but he would want you to do them. Also every princess has to go through this. "Alice says. 

" So I assume your doing the same with Polly. "

Elizabeth didn't understand why her mother wants her to do this. Elizabeth is unsure if she wants to rule the throne in the future. Polly has always wanted to. She's always been ecstatic to. This was meant to be Polly in her position not her. 

Now something changed Polly refused to rule the throne. Elizabeth doesn't understand. Her sister has changed so much and has become very secretive. 

"You know Polly refused so it goes down to you. Anyway your much more sensible then her. Your perfect for it." 

"What if I refuse. Then you'll have to hand it other to the others below us. The Blossoms I assume." 

"Over my dead body Elizabeth. Why are we having this argument again? You know you have no way out of it. So stick it up. This is apart of you. Your a royal this is your life." Alice outrageously said. 

She's right they've been having this argument for 2 years now. Ever since she was 15 and found out about the stupid sexist traditional rule. Now she's 17 nearly 18. It's the 21st century, why dose it have to be like that?

It's only the older generation of Riverdale that is set in its traditional ways. The younger generation are so diverse. 

"Mother have you asked me what I want. Asked me my opinion. No you haven't. If I'm seen to be queen, shouldn't at least I get a say with what I do about my life. It's my life not yours. You actually got to have a say in yours I don't. God mother, just think about that. " Elizabeth said before storming out of her mother's office. 

Just because she is a princess doesn't necessarily mean she wants to act like one. She is a teenager. She dose argue with her mum and go out with her friends. 

Once storming out of her mother's office she searched the whole castle for her sister. She was no where to be found. 

So Polly was out and Elizabeth was infuriated. The walls of the castle consumes her soul. She feels suffocated in them. There's 3 certain places she doesn't feel suffocated there. The place she feels accepted and can be herself. 

The garden and the library but the third one is the stables. The horses listen to her when no one else understands or listens. They are caring loyal animals. She loves to take them on walks near the river bank as she rides them. 

That's what she needed right now. She needed a ride and her book to clear her mind. She'll ride her horse then read by the river a little while whilst her horse rests then head back up. 

As she enters the stable she sees a boy about her age petting her horse Caramel. She forgot about the new stable boy starting as soon as possible. 

She stood near one of the other horse gate as she watches the interaction between man and horse go down. She was in awe in how happy he looked with Caramel. She wants to be that happy. 

Her mouth got the better of her mind as she interrupted his moment with her horse. 

"Her name is Caramel." She told him. 

As the boy turns around to face her she swears she recognises him from school. 

He's the boy that runs the blue and gold. He writes for the school newspaper. Something she's passionate about doing but her mother won't let her. 

Now as he's facing fully towards her she's facing Jughead Jones. 

The boy that she's noticed so many times and wanted to go up to him to speak to him. Ask him about joining the blue and gold. Seeing him sat all alone. The boy that has so much trouble at school just for being different. 

The new stable boy is Jughead Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Don't worry next chapter will get some bughead interaction. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	3. 3

"Her name is Caramel." The voice said from a few stable gates down to where he stood. 

He turned around in shock. Thinking that he was alone but really reality wouldn't let him have five minutes to himself being happy before someone else was there. 

As he looked up to the person behind the voice, he wasn't expecting it to be that person. 

He was expecting to be alone with the horses and not standing in front of her. 

Princess Elizabeth Cooper. 

As Elizabeth was waiting for him to respond she realised it was a mistake. She should have just left him in his happiness with the horses. 

As she was about to turn around Jughead got over the shock that the Princess was standing in front of him. Of course he's seen her around. This was different, why? She was actually speaking to him. No on really speaks to him. 

Jughead identity's as the weird loner outside who's from the wrong side of the tracks. So having someone as popular as the Princess talking to him was a shock. This wasn't even a prank. At least he hoped so. 

"How fitting." He said. 

Elizabeth was confused by what that meant. 

"And what do you mean. I...um...its Jughead right?" She asked. 

"Yes your highnesses. What I mean is this beautiful gorgeous horse has a coat a caramel colour. It's quit fitting." He explained. 

Princess Elizabeth started laughing when Jughead called her 'your highness'. She hates it when people her age. People she's in class with call her that. She's just like a normal person. 

" Please Jughead don't call me that unless my mother is in the room. Everyone calls me Betty apart from my mother and the press." 

"Betty." He said as it was toying on the tip of his tongue. "A pretty name for a pretty princess." 

"I sense a hint of sarcasm there." She said. 

"Shit. Fuck. Sorry mind my language. Um. Slight sarcasm, only a little. Sardonic humour is my way of relating to the world." He explained. 

Great he's been talking to her for a minute or so already and he already knows he hasn't made the best first impression. It has been researched that people make their first impression of you in the first thirty seconds. So he's well and truly screwed up, he thought. 

Betty couldn't help but smile at how real he's being with her. It's refreshing. 

Being a princess everybody acts so fake around her. They want to be her friends so they act how they think a princess wants to get treated. They don't be their true self's.

"Please Jughead its refreshing." As soon as she said that his face was utterly confused. 

"Refreshing?" He questioned. 

"Yes, everyone acts so fake around me and its exhausting." She sighed. 

Jughead could sense more was troubling her. He didn't want to pry but he also wanted to speak to her. It's not every day a royal speaks to someone like him. 

Then again he knows she's different. He see's it at school. She's accepting to all. All North and South side. To all sexuality but most of all to all classes. 

She walks further forward nearing him. Jughead needed to calm his breathing. 

'Jughead Jones get yourself together. She's just a normal person like any one in Riverdale. She may be a princess but that's just a title  He thought to himself as he calms his breaths. 

Betty had came to get her horse but ended up speaking to the new stable boy. She has seen him around school, they even share the same classes. So she doesn't understand why it has taken her this long to talk to him. She's a shamed of herself for it. 

Speaking to Jughead had made her less angry about the events prier to this. She didn't even need to go down to the river and read a book with her horse. That must have been a first in Betty's life. There's something about that Jones boy and she doesn't know what. Well just yet. 

"So Princess you must have came in her for a reason. How may I be of assistance?" He asked. 

"Please it's Betty." She says again. "There was a reason. I was going to go on a ride to clear my mind and then read or write. But now I don't need to." 

"Clear your mind. What has your pretty mind all clustered?" he questioned. 

"I don't know if you know this but my mother is hell bent on my finding a suitor so I can take over the throne with him by my side before I take over after my 18th which may I add is in a couple of months. It's some sexist piece of bullshit. She runs the throne with out a man so I am perfectly capable of doing so. " She ranted. 

" I'm so sorry you probably didn't want to know that. All my spear time now is filled up with these stupid meetings like blind dates. God she never listens to what I want. I want to fall in love the old fashion way. Realise you're in love and don't know what to do about it. I want it to be my choice not some suitors my dead father picked out. I'm barely aloud any friends especially people who's beneath us. My mother's words not mine. I see everyone as equals why can't she. God she infuriates me. Polly is the one who should be getting the throne not me. "She rambled out. 

She was getting wrapped up in her own head again. She dose this when she goes on a tangent rant. Jughead is glad to see its not just him who is struggling with a broken or dysfunctional family. He understands that's bad to say but it makes him feel he isn't alone. 

He moved further forward so there was only a gap between them. He lift his hands up to her arm and stared to rub small circles on her arm. Her realise this is unprofessional of him but she looked like she needs it. 

As soon as he placed his hand on her arm she started to relax. All the thoughts slowly escaped her mind and her breathing coming back to normal. 

As soon as Jughead saw she was in a calmer state he instantly dropped his arm. He could have risked his new job. What was he thinking? She needed some sort of comfort. 

"I'm sorry" he spoke to her. 

"For what?" She questioned. 

"For what I just did it was unprofessional." He answered nervously. 

"Jughead you were comforting me. Which worked, thank you by the way. Also I liked it but we definitely shouldn't do that when my mother's around." 

"Okay got it. So do you still want to ride?" he asked her. 

Betty was thinking, she dose love riding her horse but then again she wanted to stay here talk to him. Get to know him better. She doesn't know why she wants to but she can feel something is there whether it's a new friendship or something more. 

"I was actually thinking if we could just talk a little while longer. I'm in no rush getting back to the castle." She replied. 

Jughead needed to do his job. Walk the horses, feed them and brush them. He also really wanted to stay and talk to the princess. 

" How about this, I actually need to get some work done so why don't we take a ride and talk some more and when we're back I can walk the rest of them, feed and brush them." 

"That sounds perfect." 

As they got the horse and the gear set up they walked the horses out the stable then got up on them. Betty took Caramel that's been her horse since childhood and Jughead he took hotdog the horse. 

As they started their ride Jughead was following Betty at first. It was the best choice as she knew this place like the back of her hand. It's obvious she was just going to ride down near Sweet Water river. 

"So Jughead how did you get the job?" She asked him trying to start a conversation. 

"Betty that's honestly a conversation for a different day." He said. 

"So you want to do this again with me?" She asked with a slight blush showing on her face. 

Jughead saw the light tinge of rose red on her cheeks. She was blushing to something he said. 

"I would very much like so. Princess." He said. 

"Well then it's settled Stable boy. You're not getting rid of me now." 

"I wouldn't dream of it Princess." he said again. 

The word Princess keeps slipping from his mouth. He likes the way it sounds coming of as flirty and teasing. He loved the way she caught on and called him stable boy. 

"Fine if that's another story for a different day tell me you're favourite food, colour, movie, book and hobby." 

"Seriously Princess are you trying to board yourself to death. I'm just a nobody." he's self destructing. 

"Juggie I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. You are going to tell me then I'll tell you mine."

"Juggie," he repeated. 

"Shit, it just slipped out." 

"A cursing Princess now you're trying to turn me on." 

Fuck did he just really say that. That just slipped out as well. He isn't normally this flirty. There's something about her that makes this side to him come out. 

"Well Juggie, there's a lot more where that comes from." She added blushing even more. 

"So come on tell me." She battered her eyelashes at him and giving him those doe puppy dog eyes. 

"Fine but if I bore you, just remember you asked." 

"you won't bore me." She reassured him. 

"My favourite food is burger and chips from pops and obviously you can't forget the milkshake." He started to answer the questions. 

"There so good. The burgers are delicious. I don't get burgers all the time but when I do eat a burger it's from pops. Nothing else compares." She added on. 

"A girl after my own heart." 

Betty just smiled at him, she didn't know what to say. This is what she meant by having a normal life. Boys flirting with her. Her flirting back. Smiling because she physically can't stop. 

"My favourite book is in cold blood. One of my favourite movies is Rebel with out a cause." 

Betty's face light up when she heard the last part. She couldn't believe it. That's one of her favourite movies too. 

"I love rebel without a cause. That's one of my favourite movies. The first time I watched it was at the drive in. I feel in love with it instantly." She explained. 

"Favorite colour I don't really have one but I do like dark colours like grey, navy and black." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" She said laughing. 

"Let me guess yours is pastel colours. Going by your aesthetic." He said eyeing her up and down. 

"I don't mind them but like you I don't really have a favourite colour. It depends what mood I'm in." 

"So what colours is your favourite right now in this moment?" he asked. 

"A blue like the ocean." 

He didn't ask why. He just left it at that. She chose that colour as it reminds her of his eyes and she could really get lost in them. 

"Hobbies, well writing. It consumes my life. Not journalism but creative writing. I know I run the blue and gold. I love doing it but I prefer creative writing."

As soon as he mentioned the blue and gold her facial expression faltered. What's wrong? Did she hate the blue and gold? He's so confused. 

" Hey Princess what's wrong with the blue and gold? "He asked her. 

" Nothing it's amazing. I've been wanting to join for years but my mother won't let me. I have so much going on with my duty as a princess she won't let me do this one thing for me. "She explained. 

" I'm so sorry Betty. How about you write for me under a pen name?" he asked her. 

" Juggie are you being seriously. Your willing to do that. "

" Of course. Everyone needs an escape this could be yours. So princess I know your favourite colour, I need to know the rest. "

" Well now you know my hobby is writing too. My favourite food is pops as well but I do love a good pizza. All of the food my mother doesn't allow me to eat. My favourite book is beloved and I'm more of a TV show kind of girl than movies but I do love a good plot line of a movie. " 

They road back in to the stable. They took the horse riding equipment back to we're it belongs. Betty didn't want to go back to the castle but she knew it was about time. 

" Jug I have to go now. I'll see you again soon. I'll see you at school as well. Night juggie." She said as she began to walk out of the stable. 

"Princess," 

"Yeah Jug." 

"I'm here, you know where to find me. Day or night. I'm here you can rant my ear off. Maybe one day. You'll get to know the long life story of how I've become your stable boy." 

"I'm holding you to that one." She said as she walked out the stable. 

Now she was gone all Jughead could think about was her. He finished up at the stables and went back to the house. Still all his thoughts were about her. 

Why? He didn't know yet. All he knew he wanted more days like this one after all. 

Not being alone is such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This kind of went in to a different direction to what I was thinking about but I'm happy with the outcome. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about it? 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	4. 4

A week has gone by since Jughead had officially joined the Royal castle's staff. He doesn't always see Betty but when he does, it's normally around the castle or school. She gives him shy waves and smiles. They have gotten closer in that week, both might even call it a friendship when they’re not around Queen Alice.

Jughead gets up early to feed and walk the horses before he goes to school. Then when he's home, it's a repeat of this mornings jobs; he's gotten himself into a routine. 

Betty's routine before school was getting up at a reasonable hour, having herself look princess presentable. An hour of princess lessons before school, home and then homework. After that another hour of Princess lessons. 

Today her princess lessons are being taken over by the blind dates as Veronica would like to call them, to find her a perfect suitor to take the throne with her. 

At school Princess Elizabeth could be found either sat with her friends in the social room or in the school library. However, as of often she's been stopping at the blue and gold. 

Today she was found outside sat on their normal spot talking. Kevin Keller her gay best friend was ranting her ear off about this hot guy he saw at the drive in. 

"B you don't understand. He's drop dead gorgeous, so sexy and handsome as hell. God he kissed me like he was." Kevin uttered in awe. 

Oh but she did understand. Not about the kissing because she's never been kissed by a boy in her life. She totally understands about seeing someone handsome, drop dead gorgeous and let's not forget handsome as hell. 

" Earth to Betty! Is anyone in there?" Kevin joked. 

"Uh yeah sorry Kev." She snapped out if it. 

"Is this about the meetings you've been freaking out about?" He asked. 

"Yes but also no." Her eyes drifted off to see Jughead sat with Archie. 

Kevin followed her wandering gaze and saw it land on the one and only Jughead Jones. Jughead Jones knew the guy Kevin had kissed. He doesn't know how yet but he will. 

"Why did you glance over to Jones, blush and then bite your lip, as if I'm not going to notice?" Kevin asked sceptically. 

"I did not." Betty straight up lied and both of them knew it. 

"I could ask Jones himself or how about I tell V? Isn't she seeing Archie?" 

"I swear to god Kevin don't. But yes she is and that's why we're not going to tell her just yet. She's doing the same as I am. Her family is the sister family to the throne, she's duchess. It's confusing, anyway we both have to go on these blind dates as she calls them. She's been dating Archie for years and hasn't got caught. In all honesty I'm flabbergasted by it. " Betty spoke. 

" So what's going on between you and hot stuff over there?" 

" There's nothing going on. He's working at the castle as our stable boy. We've talked a few times. Well it was talking then also some flirting. " She admitted. 

" Well if I live and breath this is a Romeo and Juliet situation but hopefully no one dies at the end. "Kevin said clapping his hand. 

" Kev politely shut up. You forget that it can never happen, my mother already has my path set in stone. I have to sit through a date as she's calling it with our very own beloved Chuck Clayton. "She said sarcastically. 

Chuck Clayton was a womanizer; a sexist pig. A popular joke and willing to get in to any girls pants. 

Kevin shuddered at the thought of his best friends having to sit through a date with him. 

Betty pointed to him as he shook himself out of the cold shiver that ran down his spine . "My thoughts exactly." 

"Wait let's bring this back a moment. You said flirting. The known woman hater in our school was flirting with our very own princess." Kevin teased. 

"Kev he isn't a woman hater. He's really sweet, caring and funny. He's also letting me write for the blue and gold. My mother doesn't know about that of course. We haven't figured out what I'm going to be writing yet. Naturally it will have to be under a pen name but still, you know I love writing and he's letting me do that. Also there's no alternative motive. " Betty said. 

" Wow. Princess has a crush on her stable boy. How fairytale is that?"He teased her. 

" Kev I need help. What am I going to do? "She tightened up her pony tail on frustration. 

" First your going to talk to lover boy about the blue and gold, that will calm you down. Secondly you'll have to see where this goes with Jughead. Thirdly Chuck is out of our control so go to the meeting, I know your calling out that. Just get through it. We'll talk about it with V. So don't worry your pretty little head about it. " Kevin advised her. 

The bell rang signalling that lunch was over but luckily they had a free period next. She was going to speak to Jughead and do her homework so she had something else to think about rather than tonight. 

Betty made her way to the blue and gold office. She stood outside the door watching him work for a minute or so before she knocked gently. 

Jughead stopped typing away and looked up from the article he was working on. He saw her standing in the door way; she was wearing her pastel jumper, light shaded jeans and dolly shoes. She wore the brightest smile he's ever seen. 

"Well I can't just leave a princess waiting at the door come in." He said. 

"Well you could, but then walls have ears. Basically known as Cheryl Blossom and her disciples.” 

" The horror. " He shuddered. "Come in."

Betty walked in and sat down on the worn out couch that they had in blue and gold. 

" So what can I do for you princess? " He asked. 

" Well Juggie I'm here about that thing we spoke about. " She said. 

" Well Princess I was thinking about an advice column. Stupid idea that may not be overly thrilling but it's something for now which you can write anonymously. So your first piece can be introducing it. " He explained. 

" Like an ask Abby? "She asked. 

" Yeah exactly. It's stupid isn't it? " He asked unsure. 

" No Jug it's amazing. I can handle that. I can balance that with school and princess lessons. It's perfect. Thank you." She exclaimed. 

" I'm glad I can be of assistance. So I heard around the castle and school you have that meeting with chuck today? " Jughead questioned. 

" Yeah I don't want to go as you know. I would rather stay and ride the horses with you. "She told him with a slight blush. 

" Yeah right. You're saying that to make me feel better. "Jughead mumbled. 

" Jug you know I'm not. I would rather go on a date with you. " She blurted, then turning beet red after the realisation of what she just said. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Is all she thought. It just slipped out. What will he think of her now, probably that she's a spoiled rich girl who's trying to rebel from her mother. 

" you would?" He asked. 

Betty fidgeted and started to play with the ends of her sleeves on her jumper. 

" Yeah I mean why wouldn't I. Anyway we've only just started being friends. I don't want to blow it. " She uttered out awkwardly. 

" Yeah. Well how about after your disaster of a date you stop by the stables and we talk about how awful it was and we can make fun of him. " He offered. 

" That sounds amazing. Well I'll see you tonight. I've got to get my homework done before this shit show of a date. " She smiled. 

" Try not to have too much fun without me! " He joked. Betty couldn't help but laugh. 

" I'll try you flirt. " She spat back. 

" So I'm a flirt now?"

"Maybe." She said as she walked away. 

Jughead was left by himself with a massive smile on his face. A week ago he was miserable and now he's smiling like crazy because he's happy for once. He's somehow found the confidence to flirt with the princess. 

_________

All Betty's dates which her parents had set her up on are being held at Pops. Betty had been on time, punctual as always but Chuck Clayton was twenty minutes late. 

When he did turn up he was dressed in his sweaty work out clothes from training with the bulldogs. As he sat down he spilt her milkshake that she got whilst waiting for him. She had only gotten half way through it. 

She waited to order food as she didn't want to start without him, after all it was only polite. Chuck didn't think so. He wanted his food as soon as he came through the door. 

"Why isn't food here yet? I thought you ordered it." He asked annoyed. 

"For one I was being polite and waiting and two you don't just expect to show up late and think I've ordered food already. In fact because of your tardiness I was ready to up and go." She seethed. 

"Shut the fuck up Missy and order." He ordered her. 

"How about I just leave. I'm sure your testosterone can handle that. I'm certain you were just going to fuck Cheryl Blossom after this so I'll save you the trouble. Go, don't even bother about sitting through this awfully painful dinner. Get the hell out my face you dick. " She told him. 

As Betty went to walk away Chuck gripped on to her hand and tanked her back. 

" Not so fast Cooper. You’re exactly like Polly. Her bark was always louder than her bite. So you’re going to sit down and finish this date. So I don't have Queen Alice on my ass." He uttered. 

"No I'm not chuck. So get your hands off me now before I make a big deal out for it." She threatened.

"Just like your sister, such a drama queen. You are going to stay because if not I'll tell them your crazy like Polly is. I'll tell them you tried to seduce me in a hot tub, then nearly drowned me. So Cooper, you will stay just for a few extra minutes, making it look like we had a good time. Then when we're done you tell your mother dearest it went well. So don't try and say other wise. All you Cooper women are crazy bitches. You'll end up like Polly. Where is she now? That's right you don't know. " Chuck said with an evil smirk. 

Betty couldn't cope with the poisonous words he was saying. That's exactly why she doesn't want to be on the throne. She hates the toxicity she's been surrounded all her life. 

__________

Betty walked back to the castle. She wanted to cry her eyes out. She wanted to just to break down and not care what anyone thinks. She's the princess after all so that would be totally unacceptable. 

She would wait until she's home like she always does. Run a warm shower, blast music whilst she washes herself and crying her eyes out. Then play the Cooper game of pretending to be a happy family with no problems at all. 

Only she couldn't do that straight away. She promised Jughead she wouldsee him. She never breaks her promises. After all princess ‘lesson 101’ once made a promise you have to go through with it. 

She didn't manage to escape the questioning from Alice Cooper. What did you eat? How many calories was it? Did it go well? What did you talk about? Is he the one? Should I put you down to see him again? All these questions bombarded at her. 

She answered her mothers questions. Lied through her teeth. Only except that she told her mother he isn't the one and refuses to go on another date with him. 

After that Alice was swept away on official business of their kingdom. Betty used this perfect opportunity to sneak out to the stables. 

As she got to the stables she noticed no one was there. Two horses are out of their gates so Jughead must be taking the last two for their walks. 

Betty walked over to Caramel's gate and opened it letting herself into the stall. Caramel sensing Betty was upset about something and mussels her nose into Betty's side. Betty didn't say a word and just continued to stroke her. 

Tears streaming down her face; unable to control them. She had mastered the skill of silent crying. Bett was so wrapped up in her own head and that she didn't realise Jughead came in with the horses. 

Jughead put the horses on their stalls before cautiously making his way over to Caramel’s stall. He leaned on the gate and saw at how broken she looked, upset at the vision. 

"Hey princess." He said softly. 

Betty wiped her hands on her jeans before wiping the tears away from her eyes. She gave him a faint smile that's all she could managed. 

"That bad of a date?"He asked. 

" There's not even a word that can describe how awful it was. " She mumbled. 

" How about catastrophic? " He asked. That made her laugh. 

" Okay maybe there is a word for it. " She agreed. 

" Do you want to talk about it? "He asked. 

" Not really but considering your the only person to actually believe me, yeah I do. " She said standing opposite him on the other side of the gate. 

" So how bad was it? Did he show up late? Be his normal dick self? Or was it all of the above. "He asked. 

" Above and beyond. " She joked slightly trying not to think about it. 

" As much as I love the toy story reference. What did he do? "He asked concerned. 

" The normal he does to a girl. Threatened me. Hurt me. Crawled under my skin and said a few things that hit close to home. " She said tears started to fall again. 

" Hey, hey don't worry about it. He's a dick head, who is not worth your tears. No man is worth your tears. " He said as he gently wiped her tears away. 

" Thanks Juggie. I'm so sorry you saw me like this. " She ducked her head in embarrassment. 

" Don't do that. Don't duck your head in embarrassment in front of me. You don't have to. Everyone is allowed to cry or feel sad. You don't need a reason to. You don't need a reason to cry or be happy. Not everybody has to be happy all the time. That's not mental health. That's crap. " He reassured her. 

For the first time in a very long time she feels like she can be real and not fake. She feels like she can cry and break down and not be worried about tarnishing the Cooper name. 

She didn't know what to say. She was lost for words. She hugged him over the gate. At first he was shocked that she hugged him then got over it and hugged her back just as hard. 

"Thank you Jug. For all of this. There's only two people I can ever be around like this. Thank you for being the third." She whispered in his ear. 

"Hey its okay. Someone has to be your reality check. Bring you back down to earth from all this princess shit. Maybe I can be it, if you'd like?" He asked. 

"Yeah. I would like that very much." She pulled away and smiled at him. 

"Great I can be a massive pain in your ass." He teased. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less. You won't be as a massive pain as my mother. At least your tolerable ." 

"Hey! I can be on a level of Veronica Lodge annoyance and Queen Alice pain in the ass." He joked. 

The pure horror that shot through her eyes. She begged him by sending him a certain look. A look that says oh please god no, don't send me through that torture. 

" Relax princess I would annoy myself if I did that before it would have annoyed you. Your safe." He confessed. 

"Oh thank god." She let out a breath she was holding in. 

"Oh I should tell you that your mother is looking for you. It's about Polly. I overheard someone who was looking for you to speak about it. I'm sorry." He apologised. 

"Its okay Jug. She's been missing a week now. She's an adult. We can't force her to come home. I just hope she's safe. Anyways, I should go." She said. 

"I'll see you around Princess." He said as he moved to the side to let her out. 

" I'll see you around stable boy. " She waved goodbye. 

She returned to the castle feeling better then before. As if a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She feels like she can breath again, only slightly but better than before. 

She thought back to what Kevin had said earlier that day, maybe she did have a crush on Jughead. Maybe it's because of how real he is with her and she's loves that. Maybe because he sees her for her. She doesn't know. All she knows she's happy he's in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @hollieella on tumblr for being my beta to this fic.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Royal Sweet Water Quarters. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of sexual assault and violence

A couple of months later and Betty is done with the dates her mother sets her up with. She's mentally and physically exhausted by them. But no they're not over,far from over actually. What her mother didn't tell her was that this is going to be a year thing boy just a one month thing.

Jughead has been working at the stable for a couple of months now. He's become a part of the Andrews family. He's fit in so well. He and Archie got along like peas in a pod.

He absolutely loves his job. Betty and Jughead have gotten extremely close other the past couple of months. He loves that they can be raw and real with each other. He despises how the other guys in the hierarchy treat her. It infuriates him, makes his blood boil.

Seeing Betty come in to the stable and burst out into tears he knew this was the final straw. In reality he knew that it wasn't completely the final straw. In an instant Jughead pulled Betty in to his embrace and soothed her.

"Hey, hey. I'm here." He reassured her. "Tell me what happened Betts." He said in a soft calming tone.

"I can't." She cried.

"Oh but Betts, you can. Remember you can be your self with me." He reminded her.

"He, he…" She trailed off.

"Who was it Betts?" He asked.

"Nick Saint Claire." She whispered.

Anyone who knew Nick knew he had a track record of assaulting women. He liked to keep score in a play group with his friends. They even had a private Instagram account for it that all the boys had access to. He's head the mumbles  in the boys changing rooms at school.

"Did he hurt you?" Jughead whispered.

"Tried to. I managed to dial V and keep him off of me in some way." She whispered not trusting her voice.

"Betts what did he do?"Jughead was angry. Nick had no right to hurt any girl and especially not Betty. Jughead blood was boiling with anger.

" He tried to touch me Juggie. "She whispered." He had his hands down my pants. I pushed him away and ran. He held me, I kicked and scream. I managed to get away and ring V to pick me up. "Betty explained.

Jughead held Betty tighter and closer in his embrace. There's no way in hell he's letting Nick get away with that. Maybe Archie was right, he likes Betty more then  friends.

" Its okay, I am here now. You're strong Betts. You can get through this. You're a fighter Betts. Your safe it could have been worse. I'm going to pay him a visit." Jughead told her.

"No Jughead! You can't, you can't get fired. I need you and I'll miss you." She nearly shouted.

"He's been bullying me for years and just use that as an excuse. Plus Archie has wanted to sucker punch that dick after he dated Ronnie and just her really bad." Jughead explained.

"I want to stay here with you but if I don't it'll be off with my head." Betty said.

"Go then Alice in the wonderland. Don't leave the Queen of hearts waiting." Jughead smiled.

They both stood up, out of habit now their hands intertwined as he walked her to the end of the stables. Once they got to the end of the stables Betty hugged Jughead.

" Remember don't steal her tarts then it will be off with your head. "He joked. Betty let out a little giggle before starting to head for the castle. 

Once Betty had gone back to the castle Jughead had decided to pay Nick St Claire a visit. He brought Archie just in case things would get out of hand. Jughead knows for a fact that he'll be hanging out at Sweet Waters watering hole. Hell be getting drunk and high of his head with JJ.

Jughead saw him sat on the floor recalling his date with Betty. Laughing and wearing a smug look on his face. In that moment Jughead lost it. He walked up to Nick and with one big swing punch him in the face.

"Don't ever touch a girl like that again. You pig!"Jughead screamed.

Nick was too high on JJ to even care. He wasn't even fazed even though he stumbled to the floor with the punch. All of his friends were a combination of high and drunk to even compered what's going on. So with one punch Jughead felt so much better. Anger coursing through his body from years of being his bully victim and for what he did with Betty.

________

The next day at school Betty was walking on egg shells. She didn't know how to act around Nick seeing what  he did to her. At her locker she saw Nick with a black eye. Her stomach instantly filled with nerves and worry for Jughead. She also had a slight smile on her face. Jughead did that, he was defending her honour.

Veronica came rushing to her side pulling her in a hug along with Kevin. They all knew how reluctant to go on these dates now this happened.

"Guys I'm okay. Juggie helped me calm down. I feel better, I promise you." Betty told them.

"Prince Jones the Princess hero for throwing a punch to the dragons Nick's face." Kevin joked.

"Archie messaged straight away when it happened. Don't worry B, they were all too high off JJ." Veronica reassured her.

"Thank god." Betty uttered in relief.

"So how are things going with Jonesy?" Kevin asked.

"If I did get a say in who I married because of course, a women can't run her own kingdom by herself." She said sarcastically. "I would marry him in a heart beat." She told them.

"Wow we've gone from crushes to marriage fast Betty Boo." Kevin joked.

"Kev he's amazing. I just wish everyone would see that." Betty sighed.

"Bring him to mine on a Friday night. Mum and Dad are away all week. Me and Archiekins finally get some time to ourselves. B say your sleeping at mine. You can by the way. I'll get Archie to bring lover boy." Veronica offered.

"Perfect I need to escape from the hell of being heir to the throne for a night." Betty agreed.

"Can I bring Joaquin?" Kevin asked. Veronica nodded a yes.

They would do this every so often. It was mainly for Veronica and Betty so they actually get to be normal teenagers for a night ever so often.

The day went by so fast it was now lunch. They only had an hours lesson after that and they go home. Betty couldn't see Jughead in the canteen, so immediately she knew where he was. The blue and gold offices.

Betty walked in to the blue and gold. She shit the door so no one could interrupt them. She walked over to Jughead and like two magnets they attracted together in a hug.

"You are stupid and reckless! What were you thinking?" Betty asked.

"I wasn't." He mumbled.

"You were being risky."

"You are now." He told her. Betty was confused and gave him a puzzled look. "Hugging me in school. Seeing me in the blue and gold. Talking to me at the stables. Writing articles for the blue and gold. All of those things you do are risky. You take major risks each day. So I took one too." He explained.

"But Juggie, you could have got hurt. Then I would blame myself. I can't have you hurt. I can't lose you." She whispered.

"But I didn't get hurt."

"God you can be an ass." She mumbled.

"So can you but luckily for you we both have cute ones." He smirked.

"Your a dick." She joked.

"I know right and your a vagina." He jokes.

"Juggie, I'm trying to be serious. You could have gotten badly hurt. I'm so thankful you weren't hurt." She told him.

"You are, are you?" He whispered.

"Yes Jug because… because" She didn't say anything and just leaned in and kissed him.

Her hands snaked up around his neck whilst his hands were placed on her hips. The kiss was soft, sweet but yet also passionate. They kissed for a few moments then pulled away. Their hands staying exactly where they were from the kiss.

"because of that…" She smirked.

"I like you Juggie. I like you more then a friend, more then someone who works for us. I like you and I want to be with you. Nobody else with you. If I had to choose someone to rule Riverdale with me, it would be you. I would say your name in a drop of a heart beat. "She explained.

" Who knew the princess would settle for little old me. A nobody. "He joked.

" Shut up Jones. "She smirked." How could I not?"She asked him.

" I like you too Betts. It's kind off one of the reasons I punched Nick. "He confessed." So what do we do now?"He asked as he went to hold her hand. 

" We become the modern day Romeo and Juliet but with out the death. "She told him. 

" So Juliet, this is happening? "He whispered. 

" This is happening, Romeo. "She whispered into the kiss she gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been awhile. Royal Sweet Water Quarters is a story I love and challenges me as a writer to write. Which is ironic as, as a little girl I was obsessed with fairy tales.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram @fangirl_writer_x


	6. 6

Jughead Jones was just a stable boy living in a lonely world. Until he met the one and only Princess Elizabeth. He'd never in a million years thoughts he'd ever be in the position he's in now. 

In fact no one could have guessed it or believed it. He's in the stables making out with his girlfriend. That's right you heard  it. His girlfriend Betty Cooper.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Betty whispered as their heads were placed together. 

"You mean kissing me in the stables going behind Queen's Alice back." Jughead teased.

"Juggie... You know what I mean." She whispered.

"Do I?" He asked.

"Juggie or should I say Forsythe." She teased.

"I know Elizabeth. I feel the same way. Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming. I'm just a small town stable boy who has a helpless crush on her majesty the princess. Who some how magically likes me back." He told her. 

"It feels like it could get snatched up and taken away from us." Betty whispered. 

"We won't let that happen."He said kissing her. 

Ever since their first kiss it's like something had awoken in him. Like he's been starved of them his whole life how their intoxicating for him. How he needs more to survive. 

" We have to be extremely careful."She told him. 

" I know. We've been doing a good job at that. It's not even been a week yet and sometimes I want to throw all caution to the wind. "Jughead admitted. 

" I know. I hate having to still go on those set ups. I'm trying so hard to find away out of them. All I think about is how I wish it's you there not them. How badly I want to go to Pops with you. Kiss you in public and not just in secret. Tell the whole world that Forsythe Pendleton Jones III is mine. "She whispered. 

Jughead hugged her tighter and kissed her neck." I'm yours Elizabeth Cooper."He whispered into her ear. 

Betty smiled and looked up at him with so much love and awe. She founds someone that truly cares for her and she's holding onto that for as long as humanly possible. 

" What are you doing tomorrow?"Betty asked. 

"Archie's out tomorrow so nothing. Just work and sneaking away to see you." He told her. 

"What if I told you that I'm going to be at Veronica's place tomorrow with Archie and Kevin. Would you want to go with Arch then? I mean I don't mind telling the people we trust the most and care for us dearly." Betty explained. 

"If it means that we get more time together and that we don't have to sneak around then where do I sign up."He asked. 

"Oh I think we sign up by kissing me. You know seal the deal." She teased. 

Jughead leaned closer to her lips so they were only inches a part. "Oh yeah." Betty just nodded as he leaned down to her and closed the space. 

"That contract is binding Jones." She teased. 

"I'll be there." He told her. 

"Good because I want to lay down on a couch with you. I want to have your arms wrapped around me. Your lips on my lips. I want to be us in front of our friends." Betty explained with her eyes lighting up. She was extremely excited for this. 

"That sounds amazing."He whispered.

" I wish I don't have to go back up to the house. Most of the time it feels like a prison. "She told him.

" I don't want you to go either. I love that I get to do this now. "He smirked. 

" Oh you do. "She giggled. 

" I do. I get to do this. "He said kissing her."And this."He said as he picked her up and spun her around. 

Betty just giggled as she did that. She also squealed too. As he put her down he kissed her again. Just as they finished kissing her, her phone began to rang. As she pulled out her phone she looked at the caller ID. It was her mother. She mouthed sorry to Jughead and answered her phone. 

"Hello Mother." Betty said. 

"Elizabeth where are you? You have princess lessons in five minutes." Alice reminds her. 

"Yes mother. Sorry I'm in my way now. I was just down by the river doing some reading. I'll be straight up. Again mother I'm sorry." Betty told her. 

"Very well Elizabeth just hurry up." Alice scolded her. 

"I'm coming Mother." She said before ending the phone call. "I've got to go." She pouted. 

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he hugged her. 

"Just one more kiss." She pouted as she leaned up to him. He leaned down to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

"Go before she locks you up in a tall tower and I have to Flynn Rider." He joked. 

"She actually might do that if I don't go." She said kissing him before she started to head to the door. 

Betty headed back up to the Thorn hill. As she got up to the house her princess tutor was there. She spent the past two hours completing her princess training. Which has been upgraded to an hour of Queen training. 

Once she finished her princess lessons she headed to the dining room for her tea. Once she got there Alice was already sat down waiting her company. 

"Hello Mother." She said as she sat down.

"Hello Elizabeth. The food is coming. Have you thought about who you want to be your suitor?"Alice asked her.

" Mother I have told you I don't like any of the suitors. If I'm going to find a suitor it'll be on my own terms. "Betty reminded her again.

" But Elizabeth you need a suitor by your side on the throne Elizabeth. "Alice stubbornly said.

" Mother if you can do it by yourself so can I. If you can't handle my choice I suggest you go find Polly. That's my final choice. You need to get behind that. "Betty stubbornly said.

" Are really seriously about this?"Alice asked her.

" I'm deadly serious mother. I have found someone I love but he's not in Riverdale's status quo. He's not of status. But it's 2018 Mother. "Betty told Alice.

As soon as Betty told her Mother that she was annoyed and had the expression of slight anger on her face. Until her facial expressions softened. She hasn't seen her mother like that since the passing of her father.

" Elizabeth I'm going to tell you something now. I want you to understand why I haven't told you before." Alice started to explain.

"Explain what to me Mum?" Betty asked.

"I was a commoner before your father met me. I lived on the south side. He came into where I worked. I was sixteen working in Pops." Alice told her. 

"You worked at Pops?"Betty asked. 

" I did and I loved it there. I miss my family though. Ever since your father asked me to marry him I needed to cut all ties with my family. That's the worse decision I've ever made. That's why I've been wanting you to marry someone if status so they don't have to. "Alice explained. 

" Oh my, that's horrible. "Betty whispered. 

" It was. But before that I loved someone deeply. But it wasn't meant to be. People drove us apart. That's apart of life. Sometimes I wish that I didn't accept your father's engagement. I just... It's just that this life is stressful and I want you to share the pressure with someone."Alice said. 

" Mum I understand what you're saying but that's exactly why you should let me choose my own. I don't want to regret any of my decisions. "Betty told her. 

" On one condition. "Alice said. 

" What is that?"

" You have to keep me in the loop. I'll stop the meetings but we need to communicate more. "Alice said. 

" Okay. I can do that. So should I tell you I'm kind of seeing someone?"Betty asked. 

" That's a good start. Who is it? "Alice asked. 

" Well I already told he's not of our class. I think it might be too soon to tell you but you know him. "Betty told her. 

" Okay. "

" Oh remember I'm sleeping out tomorrow at Veronica's. I'm going straight after school. "Betty reminded her.

" Well have a good time."Alice told her. 

_________

The next day at school Betty was waiting for Jughead in the blue and gold at the end of the day. She knew that Jughead and Archie had to work before heading over to Veronica's. 

She hasn't seen him all day so when he walks into the blue and gold office she pulled him into a hug. 

"Hi princess." He teased her. 

"Hi stable boy." 

"How did last night go?" He asked. 

"Really well. I'll tell you more about it tonight. You don't want to be late for the Queen." She joked. 

"I am going but first." He said as he kissed her. 

"I needed that. We can do more of that tonight. But go before she fires your ass." She told him. 

"You'd be sad to see this ass go." He flirted. 

"Its a cute ass." She said before kissing him again. 

"Yours is cuter." He smirked. 

Jughead kissed her again before he headed back to Thorn hill and to work. Betty and Veronica met up outside whilst Smithers. To take them back to her place. 

As they arrived Kevin and Joaquin was waiting for them outside. No one wanted to waste anytime as they hardly get to do this. 

"Betty, Veronica meet Joaquin." Kevin introduced each other.

"Wait as in Princess Elizabeth who she goes by Betty." Joaquin asked.

"Gulity as charged."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Joaquin said.

"Please the pleasure is mine. But please treat me as a normal person." Betty said.

They headed up to the house. They all put a movie waiting for the rest to come. As they were half way through the movie their was a knock at the door. Smithers answered the door. It was the boys.

Archie instantly went over to Veronica and Jughead did the same as he went over to Betty. Kevin introduced everyone to Joaquin. The guys got along like a house in fire.

"Are we telling them?" Jughead whispered.

"Only if you want too." She told him.

"Okay." He whispered.

"But I'm pretty sure they all know." Betty told him.

"They probably do." He whispered as he kissed her.

"Oh I have some good knew." She said as they came back to sit down on the bean bag Veronica brought in from her room. 

"You do?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah I do." Betty said.

"What is it gorgeous?" He asked.

"Well my Mum is finally letting my sit on the throne without the suitor. She told me something. Anyway, with what she told me. So after months of arguing we've finally agreed on something."Betty told them.

" That's amazing B. "Veronica said.

" Its about time. "Kevin said.

" I know but she finally agreed to it. So it's a good start. "Betty said.

They all hung out for awhile before Kevin and Joaquin headed home. Now it was just Jughead and Betty along with Veronica and Archie. Archie and Veronica headed into her room for awhile so Betty and Jughead had some time for their selves.

As they were wrapped up in each others embrace. Betty leaned her head on his chest. Jughead was tracing circles on her palms and along the skin that escape as her top rode up.

"I want to stay like this ever."Betty whispered as she kisses him.

" Me too. "Jughead smiled.

" The wicked witch of the west isn't as wicked as we thought. "

" How so? As someone put a spell on her.

"Maybe a truth spell."

"Queen Alice telling the truth it has to be a spell." He joked.

"I... Uh... I... I told her that I'm seeing you. She doesn't know it's you to be exact. I've told her that I'm dating someone not of status." Betty explained nervously.

"You did? How did she take it?" He asked. 

"Really well actually. Things are going to be different. A good type of different. We won't have to sneak around soon." Betty told him. 

"Really?" He asked. 

"Yeah once I'm on the throne they can't control who I date. By they I mean the Riverdale council. My mum will be okay with it. She was a commoner before she met my dad. She was like you but she was forced to cut ties with her family. I would never make you do that. "Betty explained. 

" I know you wouldn't. We're not our parents." He whispered. 

" I know that. I want you to know that I love you. "Betty told him. 

This was the first time she's told him that. She was the first person to say it. They both felt it. They felt it for awhile now. Even though they've been dating officially for a week. They've felt it awhile now. 

" Elizabeth Cooper I love you too." He said as he kissed her. 

As they pulled away they both got lost in each others eyes. Betty was one the one to break it as she straddled his lap. They then began to get lost in each others mouths. Tongues exploring each others mouths. 

Jughead toying at the material at the bottom of her shirt. Betty gave him a nod of permission to slip his hand underneath her shirt. His calloused hands gliding against her smooth skin. Slowly making her way up to her breasts as he slipped his hand underneath her bra making her moan as he played with her nipples. 

As they both were getting lost in each others embrace of their touch. They forgot about the world around them. It was just the two of them until Archie and Veronica came out and ruined their moment. Veronica coughed to make their presence known and they pulled away instantly knowing their there. 

"We should go Jug before it gets too late." Archie said. 

Jughead still flushed from his interrupted make out session with his girlfriend. He coughed before speaking. "Yeah sure. I'm just going to use the bathroom before we go." He utters and move like lighting. He doesn't want to see how hot and bothered Betty made him. Betty blushed as she knew he had the sudden urge for the bathroom. 

A couple minutes later Jughead came out of the bathroom. He said goodbye and thanked Veronica for inviting him. Archie was saying goodbye to Veronica whilst Jughead was saying Goodbye to Betty. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Probably not. V wants to go shopping and I'm going with her. We're having a pamper spa day too." Betty explained.

"Okay. If your home come check the stable or send me a message." He told her as he kissed her.

"I'll definitely message you when Veronica is driving me insane and I need my stable boy to rescue me." She teased.

"Well princess what happened to the Prince in the scenario?" He asked.

"She fell in love hard and fast with the stable boy." She told him.

"He's a lucky guy." He said moving a piece of hair that fell out of her pony tail.

"She's quit lucky herself." She said as they leaned in and kissed each other.

"I love you Juggie." She whispered.

"I love you too Betts." He said before Archie dragged him out of the house.

The rest of the night was spent being a normal teenage for Betty. Her and Veronica talked about boys. What happened before she interrupted them. Watched movies. Painted their hands and feet. Did face masks then fell asleep anyway they dropped themselves after the night of fun they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Royal Sweet Water Quarters. I hope you're enjoying it so far. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	7. 7

It's been a few months since Alice has allowed Betty to sit on the throne without a suitor. Betty's incredibly grateful for that but she is sick of sneaking around her mother's back. However, her mother may understand the situation she's in. She will forbid it from happening. 

Betty doesn't understand it though, she is nothing like her grandparents. She won't make Jughead chose between the crown and his family. She loves him too much and knows he wouldn't want to be in the public eyes. 

They've been dating for nearly 9 months now. 9 months of sneaking around. The only time they don't have to sneak around is at Veronica's when him and Archie sneak to meet them. 

Betty's birthday is coming up and Jughead has been planning something special. He hadn't seen her all day. Alice has been keeping her busy with all things Princess. 

He decided to message her to see if she could sneak away tonight. 

J: hey baby, I miss you x. Do you think you can sneak away tonight? I have a surprise. Also happy birthday Juliet. 

Betty heard her phone buzz. She hated looking at her phone. It's probably just another notification in her calendar saying she had so and so at certain time. Thankfully this time it wasn't. She smiled seeing Jughead's name appear on the screen. She couldn't stop smiling, of course he had planned something. 

B: I'm happy it's you, of course I'll sneek out. I was about to message you the same. I've missed you x. It's been insane. 

Not long after Jughead sent the message he got a reply back. He sent her louds of heart emojis back with a smile plastered on his face. 

The work day was finally over after going back and forth on breaks to get her suprise ready. Granted it helped taking the horses on their daily ride up and down the trail to the river to get her suprise ready. 

He got ready in his best clothes and left his beanie at home. As he was waiting for her to arrive he placed the bunch of flowers he bought her on the side whilst he got Carmel and Hotdog sadeled so they could just go when she arrived. 

Betty told Alice that she's going on with Veronica and she'll be back later. She didn't know when later was but she'll message her when back. As Betty ran down to the stables she was so excited. All day she's been waiting for this moment. Waiting for her to spend some time time with her boyfriend. 

She didn't know what to wear so she just wore her fluffy cream knitted over sized jumper with her high waisted jeans paired with her blank ankle boots. She couldn't wait to kiss Jughead. 

She walked into the stable seeing his back turns towards her as he finishes sadeling up Hotdog. He turned around to see Betty leaning against the stable. 

"Hey their Juliet, Princess of duty?" He teased. 

"For one night only Romeo. Now come here." She smiled as she walked up to him. 

Jughead pulled her in for a heated passionate kiss. They then pressed their heads together smiling. Jughead pulled her in for a hug. She smiled and he could feel it against his neck. 

" Happy birthday Betts!"

"Thank you baby." She smiled. 

"You're finally 18 now." He teased. 

"Just because you're already 18 baby." She giggled. 

He bit his lip and rolled his eye to the back of his head to pretend to look like he's thinking. "Maybe." He kissed her. He pulled away smiling. "I have something for you." He said as he leaned behind him to grab the flower. 

Betty saw the flowers and smiled. Their her favourite flowers sunflowers. She brought the flowers up to her nose and smelt them before kissing his cheek. 

"These are gorgeous thank you." She uttered getting emotional. She has never had a guy bought her flowers before that weren't her father or for publicity reasons. "Thank you." She whispered again. 

"It's okay gorgeous, anything for my birthday girl. Speaking off, hop on your steed." He smiled as he got on hotdog. 

Betty gave him the flowers to hold as she climbed up on caramel. She got the flowers back and placed them in her hands. She looked over at Jughead who wad already trotting away with Hotdog. Betty pulled on the riains to get Caramel to move. 

She followed Jughead's lead going down the same trail they always go on rides together. It was the trail that led them down to sweet waters river. As she follows him she thinks about how many times they've rode this trail together. This was their favourite trail to take. 

Jughead came up to their destination and hopped off hot dog. He tired him up so he couldn't run away. Betty did the same with Caramel. Jughead blind folds her up and slowly guides her to the picnic he had set up earlier in the picnic basket. 

Jughead quickly placed everything out the basket before helping Betty sit down blind folded. He carefully took the blind fold off of her trying not to get it caught in her hair. She rubbed her eyes so they could readjust to the light. She glanced around seeing the beautifully set out picnic. 

"Juggie..." She whispered tearing up for the second time that night. 

"Happy birthday baby." He said again. 

"You didn't have to." She smiled. 

"Shush of course I did. It's your 18th and I wanted to treat my princess like a queen." He teased. 

"It's perfect, thank you." She turned to hug him. Jughead wiped her tears away before kissing her again. 

"I have all your favourite food." He told her. 

"No way!" She excitedly said. 

"Yes way." He said as he brought a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips so she could eat it. Betty but in to the strawberry having the juices exploding all over her lips. Jughead pulled the stem and leaf away as he kisses the juices of her lips. 

"I also have a present for you." He told her. 

"Juggie you didn't have to." She looked at him in awe. 

"No but I wanted to." He smiled as he pulled out the present from his bag. "Here you go!" He passed her the present from behind as she sat in between his legs. 

Betty looked up at him and smiled again. She carefully opens the gift he got her. She pulled it out the wrapping to find it was a book with a sticky note on it. 

It read: 

A beloved book for my beloved love. I love you. 

Lots of love your beloved x~

She took the sticky note off to see it was a first edition signed book of her favourite book. Beloved by Toni Morrison. She didn't care that she was crying in her loves arm. She was so incredibly happy. 

"Thank you so much Juggie. It's perfect, I love it. Best gift ever." The brightness and love that shone from her eyes and the look on her face made it worth it. Saving up for months so he could give her something meanful to him. 

Jughead pulled her on his lap and kissed her. She deepened the kiss. She sat there on his lap eating the food he brought for them. 

"How was your day?" He asked. 

"Got extremely better towards the end. So many public things, so exhausting." She sighed. 

"You can relax now." He kissed her forehead. 

"I'm always relaxed with you. I love you." 

"I love you too." He smiled as he messed with her hair to calm down after a stressful day. 

They stayed their in their own little world. They watched the sunset go down. The stars came out so they laid down as Jughead pointed out the constellations to her. 

Little did they know someone has been watching them all afternoon. Taking snap shots of their little rondayvoo. 

"Right one there is the big dipper." He pointed up to the stars. 

"Yeah." She smiled as she kissed him. 

Betty leaned up kissing him again as she cradled his lap. His hands go straight to her waist as her hands went to cup his face. She playfully pushed him down as they kissed. She giggled couldn't contain herself. 

The man in the distance zoomed his camera in further hitting jackpot. Hitting the middle button to take the photo with the flash on. Princess Elizabeth and some mystery man. 

"Today's been the best birthday ever Juggie." 

"I'm glad." He whispered into the kiss. 

"We. *kiss.* should. * kiss. * start. *kiss. * get. *kiss.*going."She said in between kisses. 

" Okay, princess. "He smiled turning her over." Or we could stay?"

"Let's stay." She giggled. 

They continued to kiss and get lost in each others touch. Jughead couldn't help but feel aroused. Betty smirked as she 'accidentally' grazed her hand passed him. Jughead carefully teased her by placing his hands up her shirt. 

"Let's go skinny dipping?" She asked seductively. 

"You really want to? He asked. 

" Come on, it's on my bucket list." 

Jughead couldn't say no to her. He lifted her shirt over her head and she did the same for him. She but her lip and kissed him after seeing his half naked body. Betty undid the belt on his jeans pulling them off of him. Then she did her own. 

" First one to the river looses." She giggled as stood up running towards the river. 

Jughead scrambled his way up to his feet running to catch her. He pulled her in for a hug holding her as he ran them both into the river. As soon as they sank into the river the water hit their skin making them both have goose bumps. 

Betty managed to wrap her legs around his waist. His arms fully wrapped around her. He's looking up at her kissing her. Betty put their foreheads together. She was so happy and felt so relaxed. Betty splashed him giggling. 

"You just declared war princess." He teased splashing her back. 

"Bring your wrath stable boy." She giggled. 

"Okay baby." He whispered as he threw her off of him making a massive splash. "You said bring my wrath." He teased. 

Betty swam back up to him and kissed him. She shivered as she got cold. Jughead kissed her again before they both swam back out and got redressed. 

"I should get your highness back to your Palace." He teased. 

"Why yes you should, you might have queen Alice on your ass." 

They rode back to the stable. Betty helped him put Carmel and Hotdog back before heading back to the Palace. Jughead kissed her a goodnight then watched her walk off into the distance of her home. He wished he could walk her home. Be a proper boyfriend towards her girlfriend. 

As soon as she got back she headed for a shower. She was all wet and cold. She got a nice relaxing bath. This was a the best birthday she's had in awhile. She fell asleep almost instantly when she climbed into bed. 

The following morning she wasn't awoken by her alarm but yet Alice Cooper herself. Betty pulled on her dressing gown before heading down into the beast of the belly. 

She sleepily headed down stairs. She sat down in the dining room and started to plate up her food. Alice just kept glaring at her. That was a normality in the Cooper residence. 

"You really have Smith qualities, don't you?" Alice asked rolling her eyes. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked offended. 

"Slut tendencies like your aunt Pen." 

"What? I'm not a slut!" Betty shouted. 

"Really, Princess Elizabeth secret randayvoo down at Sweet Waters." Alice Read the name of the article. She threw the news paper in her face. "It's all online too." 

Betty looked down at the paper in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. She started to tear up, a private and romantic between two lovers got invaded by some one from the tabloids. 

"End this Elizabeth! Who ever that guy is, you will not be allowed to see him anymore. You need to focus on your coronation in a few months." Alice said. 

"Please mum, don't do this to me." She cried. 

"It's tough luck. End things today!" Alice ordered. 

Betty left her food and ran up to her room. She locked herself in her room and cried. She couldn't breath, she doesn't know what to do. She loves Jughead so much she can't break his heart. 

Jughead was looking at the paper. His heart broke looking at the first page. Their moment was invaided by some random person who was creeping on them. He was furious he had to see her to see if she was okay. 

J: Are you okay baby? I saw the paper. 

B: We need to meet up. 

J: okay, the stables or the blue and gold? 

B: the blue and gold at school after school today. 

J: okay x

Little did Jughead know that across town his father was at the Blossom mansion gaining his payment for his job. He had done something no father or person should have done to anyone. By invading someone's privacy to gain a pay check. Maybe the bond between father and son isn't strong enough against greed and a disease that manipulates the hosts life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Royal Sweet Water Quarters.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr or on ig at @fangirl_writer_x


	8. Chapter 8

The following day Betty was  going to meet up with Jughead  Alice had told her who she will marry in a month time. It wasn't right to date him when she would belong to someone very soon. She walked into school the following day and her locker was vandalised. It was their last week at school and no one could play nice.

~Stable Boy slut. You must like horsing around. ~

Then there was  a picture of a horses mask. Betty just walked away from it. She had tears streaming down her face. Chuck Clayton came by her side and put his hands around her.

"Morning my future wife to be." He smiled a wicked smile.

"Did you do that!" She shouted.

"Maybe, maybe not? You don't know that." He teased.

"Get your royal dickish hands off me now!" She shoved him away from her and ran towards the blue and gold. Tears just streamed down her face. Why did she have to be a princess? She just wanted to be normal. 

Betty just sat in the blue and gold as she cried. She put her ear phones in and just cried. How was she going to break up with someone she cares about. Betty wasn't prepared for breaking both their hearts. 

Jughead was absolutely furious when he walked into school and saw that on her locker. He pulled it all down and shoved it ion the bin just before running to the blue and gold.

He found her tears streaming as she had her face in her hands. He came around her and pulled her into his embrace. Betty looked up at him and hugged him back crying. 

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

"Hey its okay." He wiped her tears kissing her. "No its my fault."Betty insisted. Jughead just looked at Betty. He knew it wasn't her fault but he knew that she's also apologising for something else. 

"Betts baby it's not your fault at all." Betty just nodded knowing that he wasn't going to stop saying that until she believed him. "Juggie we have to talk." She whispered crying more. 

"I know that's why you called me in here." He teased.

All Betty did was smile faintly. "I... Uh...Juggie I'm getting married next month." She whispered. 

"But I thought you were allowed to stop that." 

"Me too but it's the one thing my favourite wanted so apparently not." Betty couldn't help the tears from falling. Weren't princesses meant to have these happily ever after moments, so where was hers? "Also she found out." 

"Everyone knows Betts some just don't know who." Jughead said. 

"Jug... I...listen to me please this is hard enough because I love you." 

"I love you too." He smiled.

"No Juggie you can't love me. You have to hate me. You have to want to never see me again. I... Need you to do that." She whispered.

Jughead just laughed faintly. "That's impossible thing to do baby." He told her.

"Juggie... Please!"

"Betts your scaring me."

"Juggie do you know the saying if you love someone let them go?" She asked. 

He just nodded as he started to tear up. 

"I will never forget who was there for me when no one else was. That for me was you Jughead Jones and I fell hard and fast. And the most difficult task I'm going to face is removing you from my heart because it's not fair that I get married next month and I can't... No I won't string you along because I love you. You know sometimes goodbyes are the purset forms of I love you and I do. With that each day I will miss you more than yesterday. I don't want to lose what I can't replace but it's unfair on you and me. But believe it or not Juggie one side of love is always true and pure and that was ours. Maybe the next few months of your life it will be a period of magnificent transformation but for me it's going to be the opposite. I love you Jughead Jones and I am truly sorry. I made you fall for me knowing were on borrowed time. That was cruel of me. So please forgive me and be free of my love. "

Jughead was just crying as Betty spoke. He knew all of what she was saying was true but it was also so unfair. It wasn't fair that they had to stop loving each other just because of some sexist tradition of holy time. If you live someone, if you truly love someone shouldn't that be enough ground to marry the one you love.

"Betts..." Jughead whispered.

"Please Juggie I'm so sorry." She whispered as she leaned over to give him one last salty kiss. Salty kiss symbolises the pure love and heart break their feeling. Why should they have to share this salty kiss. "Who are you marrying?"

"A monster." She replied.

"Chuck?"

Betty just nodded as she cried some more. She hugged Jughead as tight as she could. "Betts I can't just leave our love." He told her. 

"We have no choice Jughead. I really wish we did but we don't. It's not ideal but I'm extremely sorry." 

"I refuse to give up on you. I love you Betty Cooper. Please don't make me walk away from our love. You helped me find some good in this shit show of a world." He pleaded. 

"Jug you should go."Betty told him but she couldn't look in his eyes." Not until you look into my eyes and tell me to. "Betty looked at him but closed her eyes telling him to go." No Betts look at me and tell me!"Jughead cried. 

Betty looked at him wiping his tears away." I love you and I need you to go. This isn't fair on you Juggie. "She whispered. 

"But Betts." 

"I know... Maybe in another life we're together. Just not this one." 

Jughead needed to kiss her, to feel her soft lips one last time before she's another mans. Betty Cooper is nothing but loyal and even though she'd be married and unhappy she couldn't cheat on the eyes of the Lord. Jughead leaned down and kissed her soft plumped lips. They got lost in each others embrace for the very last time. Betty was the first one to pull away extremely slowly. She pressed their forehands together as they looked deeply into each others eyes. 

"I won't up on you." He whispered before walking away crying. 

Betty was crying more than she was before she pulled her phone out to ring her mother directly. "Mum?" She cried.

"Yes?"

"It's done." Betty whispered wiping her tears. "Now hurry up and plan this wedding so I don't have to think about this break up. You want this wedding to happen you plan it." Betty said before declining the phone. 

Betty distanced herself from everyone for the rest of the day. She threw herself into work and her princess lessons or should she call them her queen lessons. She needed to do anything to feel something but the void that's in her heart.

Veronica was worried about her. She pulled her aside after school to speak to her. They were in Smithers car as they pulled up to Pops dinner. Veronica wasn't going to bring it up until they had a shake in their hands. 

Just as planned they had a shake in their hand as Veronica brought up her behaviour today. "Hey B are you okay?" Veronica asked curiously.

"So I'm getting married to Chuck I had to break up with Juggie. I broke both of our hearts and I have choice about marrying that dick."Betty rambled tearing up.

"Oh B!" Veronica said as she cupped her in her embrace. "That's why Jug had a moody look plastered all on his face."

"Yeah I did that." She whispered.

"You two are strong. You'll figure it out. I'm sure you will." Veronica reassured her.

Betty and Veronica shared a milkshake as they caught up with what's happened throughout the day. Once she left Veronica she headed home for her Princess lesson's. 

Betty's Princess lessons seem to fly by today. As soon as she was done with royal duties she wanted to get away from her own mind. She had a book and her a mini picnic. She headed to the stable to grab Caramel. 

Betty was half way through sadling up Carmel when she heard the clacking of hooves and his soothing voice. Betty began to panic she knew he didn't want to see her. She wanted to hide but didn't. She continued to walk caramel out. No surprise whe' she bumped into Jughead. 

"Good afternoon Princess." He said. 

"Juggie please call me Betts." She pleaded. 

"How can I help you princess?" He asked. 

"It's okay. I... I... Ju.... Just wanted a ride to clear my head." 

"Don't let me stop you princess." He said as he put the horse back getting hotdog ready. 

"You could join me? We can still be friends. I can't... No I won't lose you completely... Please Juggie" 

"Betts we can be friends but I have to work." 

Betty just nodded as she walked Carmel to the door. She hopped up onto Carmel as she just rode off. She needed to cry but she couldn't do it in front of him. She rode off to a different spot. It was a spot Polly would take her to. She really wishes Polly would come back and wake her from this nightmare. 

As each second goes on she rides further into this nightmare. It should have been her fairtail where she already had her perfect Prince Charming which was the lonely stable boy instead this reality truly proved to her that these no such things as a fairly tail with a happily ever after except the chilling reality of every day life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I hope this has been worth the wait.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by an aesthetic I made for @buggiebreak prompt Fairytale and fantasy.
> 
> I have wrote more fanfics, check them out here. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed it and have a great day.


End file.
